This specification relates generally to systems, methods and apparatuses for assisting with adherence to a health or medical routine or regimen, in which a patient or user must open a container, such as a pill bottle, at specified times. Some of the present embodiments also relate generally to a system and method for determining when such a container has been opened, and for providing reminders to a user to assist in adherence to a health or medical routine or regimen.
It is estimated that half of all patients do not take their medications as prescribed. Approximately 125,000 Americans die each year as a result of this non-adherence. Simple forgetfulness is a primary factor for patients not taking their medication. In addition, the same forgetfulness prevents people from adherence to other health and wellness regimens, such as water or other liquid intake goals and the consistent consumption of vitamins and/or other supplements. To help improve adherence to taking medications, there exist specially configured medication containers and/or replacement lids for medication containers. Such devices may remind patients when it is time to take a dose of medication and/or may automatically dispense a proper dose. However, none of these medication containers and/or replacement lids can be applied to (e.g., removably or permanently adhered to) one or more conventional pill containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,769 to Stein et al. discloses a medication container that senses the opening and/or closing of a cap thereof. The medication container also senses a quantity of medication in the container. However, this patent does not disclose a sensor attachable to an existing medication container that detects the opening thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 9,125,798 to Stein et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 9,358,183 to Stein et al. contain similar disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,180 to Zonana et al. discloses a medication container cap for use with a medication container that controls the dispensing of the medication. The cap includes a door and a ramp for dispensing the medication. However, this patent does not disclose a sensor attachable to an existing medication container that detects the opening thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,507,916 to Charanis et al. discloses a medication container with a lockable lid and a dispensing device that automatically dispenses an appropriate dose of medication at scheduled times. It also includes an internal scale to measure the quantity of medication remaining within the container. This patent also fails to disclose a sensor attachable to an existing medication container that detects the opening thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for improving patient adherence to medication regimens or schedules and other health and wellness regimens which overcomes the preceding disadvantages.